1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device for using a cloud print service, and more particularly, to a method of managing a print job when using a cloud print service which does not employ a driver of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cloud print service which enables efficient use of resources and a reduction in spatial limitations has been widely used.
The cloud print service may be provided in various ways, among which there is a method in which a printer driver of a device is not employed. According to this method, a cloud server receives an original file from a device, renders the original file to generate print data, and then transmits the print data directly to a printer to request printing.
However, according to this method, when a user requests printing through the device and a content file is transmitted to the server, a subsequent process is solely performed by the server, and thus it is difficult to control the print job.